


Inferno

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Or Is It?, shoe store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will walks into a shoe store and sees a man whose suit is quite possibly the ugliest he’s ever seen.But it’s also oddly the nicest.Or, the Shoe Store AU that is not what it seems.





	Inferno

Will walks into Inferno because it’s the closest place to get shoes by his house.

 

He owns exactly two pairs of shoes, both sneakers, and the wedding he’s getting dragged to requires something a bit more dressy. 

 

The minute he steps inside and sees the stark white shelves that showcase brands he’s never heard of with prices that are more than a car payment he’s sure this is the wrong place. 

 

“May I help you?” 

 

He looks up and sees a man whose suit is quite possibly the ugliest he’s ever seen. 

 

But it’s also oddly the nicest. 

 

“Uh,” Will says, blinking, “I’m looking for shoes that cost less than my house, but it seems like all you have is really expensive.” 

 

The man smiles. “I’m certain we must have something. Please sit, Mister…?”    
  


“Will,” he says, not sure why. 

 

“Will,” the man says, “Sit and I will come back with something just right.” 

 

Will does what he’s told though he’s not sure why. There is another customer not a few seats down who seems to know what they want judging by the stacks beside them. The woman, a redhead, seems to be sneaking pictures with her phone of the insides of the boxes in front of her. 

 

Weird. 

 

He toes off his shoes and the carpet under his feet feels plush. 

 

Fancy. 

 

“I hope these will work for the occasion.” 

 

The man was back, though Will didn’t hear him return. He’s holding three boxes that Will takes and puts beside him. “Thanks, Mister…?”    
  


“Hannibal,” the man says, “You can call me Hannibal.” 

 

The red haired woman turns her head and Will looks just as she moves to snap another picture. 

 

“What’s…?” 

 

Hannibal opens a box and hands him a black wingtip shoe. “This is Italian, hand stitched, grain leather dyed quite carefully.” 

 

“I’ve never held something that feels this expensive before.” 

 

“It’s quite affordable, I assure you. What is your price range?” 

 

Will feels his cheeks redden. “Well...I was thinking a hundred? It’s just a wedding that my coworker is--” 

 

Hannibal takes the shoe from him and kneels to put the shoe on. Will’s body flushes with an odd rush of arousal as his foot is lifted and Hannibal’s horrified look makes him laugh nervously. 

 

“My socks are…” 

 

“Horrendous,” Hannibal says, putting his fingers at the top of Will’s toes, “May I?” 

 

Will swallows and nods as he peels back the sock. 

 

“I have several different…” 

 

“Excuse me, Hannibal?” 

 

Hannibal turns to glare at the red haired woman. “As I have not given you permission to use my given name please refrain from doing so. Is there something you wanted Ms. Lounds? I’m afraid I’m with a customer.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lecter,” Ms. Lounds says, backing off, “I just think I’ve seen enough. The article I’m writing…” 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, “I’m certain it will be glowing and very fair as per the rest of your site. Though I do have to ask for your phone.” 

 

She blinks. “I…” 

 

“You have taken a photograph of myself and a customer without permission. Very rude indeed, Freddie. I don’t abide by rudeness as this store is invitation only.” 

 

Will frowns as Hannibal turns to smile at him. “No worries, Will. Your invite was of course predetermined.”

 

“What’s that mean?” 

 

Hannibal ignores him to hold out his hand to Ms. Lounds. Her nose wrinkles as she hands it over and he deletes several photos. “Thank you. I will determine after the article whether or not you’ll be allowed to return.” 

 

Freddie stomps off and Will watches with confusion. “Is this some sort of special place?”    
  


Hannibal pulls a silk pair of socks out of his breast pocket and begins to put one on Will’s foot. 

 

“Oh yes,” he says, “I only give invitations to those who deserve it. All the shoes here are made by my own hands.” 

 

Will looks as Hannibal slowly pushes the shoe onto his left foot. The fit is perfect, no tightness of any kind, like a glove. “Wow.” 

 

Hannibal repeats the same to his other foot and lingers as he smoothes the shoe on. Will licks his lips as they lock eyes. “Perfect fit,” Hannibal says, “Do you like them?” 

 

“Yes,” Will whispers, “But they can’t be just a hundred dollars. I mean everything here is...special.” 

 

Hannibal smiles. “As are you, Will. Now please, walk around and let me see you move in them.” 

 

Will again follows his request and begins to move, the feel of the shoes like walking on air. He’s never had shoes quite as nice as these. 

 

“They’re perfect,” he says, “I’m just not comfortable taking them at the price.” 

 

Hannibal stands and brushes off his knees before he walks to Will. They’re close enough to kiss when he takes Will’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Then perhaps you’d allow me to share an evening with you. Just one.” 

 

“I…” 

 

“Please.” 

 

Will laughs nervously. “I’ve never been asked out by a man before.” 

 

“But you aren’t saying no.” 

 

He smiles. “No, I’m not. But I’m also not saying yes. I feel like maybe I shouldn’t take the shoes.” 

 

Hannibal frowns. “I assure you they belong on your feet and no one else’s. If you refuse them I will simply burn the box with them inside.” 

 

Will looks down at his feet. “They are nice.”    
  


“You do not have to come to dinner,” Hannibal offers, making him look up again, “But please return.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

The walk to the register feels like the end of something and Will is strangely sad about leaving but he tries not to show it. He hands over his credit card and stares down at the shoes again though this time they seem to have lost some of their shine. 

 

“Are these…?”    
  


“Here you are.” 

 

Hannibal hands him back the card and walks Will to the door, hand at his back. It feels nice, safe, and when he lets go Will looks at him again. 

 

“Thanks for letting me in.” 

 

“Of course, you are most welcome here anytime.” 

 

Will walks out to his car before he realizes he’s left his other shoes inside though when he thinks to go back the thought is gone. 

 

The shoes on his feet feel like a glove and he knows the wedding might actually be fun. 

 

And who knows? 

 

Maybe he’ll meet someone. 

 

He meets no one. 

 

Will spends most of the wedding fielding questions about his shoes when he says they’re Hannibal Lecter originals and the man in question sears into his memory with the same suddenness he left it. 

 

He finds himself driving by Inferno the following day, though something seems to push him back from going inside. 

 

The feeling keeps him there for almost an hour as he watches the door while he fights the nagging pull to leave. 

 

_ Go. _

 

Will shivers as he gets out of the car, pushing through the thoughts all the way to the door. 

 

He walks inside with sweat on his brow and finds Hannibal arranging shoes near the back of the store. 

 

“I’m sorry but we are currently---” 

 

The look of surprise in the other man’s eyes makes Will’s stomach twist. Perhaps the warmth between them had only been flirting for sales. 

 

“You’ve returned.” 

 

Will rubs the back of his neck and feels silly for wearing the shoes here. 

 

“You said I was welcome.” 

 

Hannibal doesn’t move and does not give him the warm look Will has thought of for the last twenty four hours. 

 

“Yes, but I confess I did not expect you to return. Not many do.” 

 

Will squeezes his hands at his sides. “If you want me to go--” 

 

“No!” Hannibal says quite loudly, suddenly rushing across the store to take Will’s hands. 

 

His touch seems so warm now, almost too warm, but Will doesn’t want him to let go. 

 

“I’m kinda off kilter here,” Will laughs, “I don’t really date much and….” 

 

Hannibal kisses his hands one after the other. “The best romances begin when one or both the involved parties is thrown off their axis. Love is not supposed to be a straight line, Will, or it would be rather boring.” 

 

He looks up through his lashes and Will lets out a breath. 

 

“I feel like I know you.” 

 

Hannibal smiles. “You did, once upon a time. I was a tyrannical king and you a lowly cobbler. We were cursed to remain apart for centuries by an angry witch who wanted me for her own. I was made to watch as you forgot me, fell in love, and had a life with someone else. For centuries I’ve waited for your return.” 

 

Will blinks. “Is...really?” 

 

He stands up straight and pulls Will in close. “Or perhaps I am the devil who fell in love with a human and was punished by God to constantly have you within my reach but never in my arms. Over and over again I watched you run from me and never return. Until now.” 

 

He swallows past the dryness in his throat and reaches out to touch Hannibal’s face. 

 

“But I came back this time. I remembered you.” 

 

The tears in Hannibal’s eyes are blood red and Will doesn’t even blink at the sight. 

 

“Yes, you did.” 

 

When they kiss he feels like he’s walking on air, though the ground beneath his feet is hotter than hellfire. 

 

He doesn’t let go. 


End file.
